Pirates and Ladies
by Luna Starbreeze
Summary: Rated for language. My bud in the story gets kidnapped with Elizabeth. Me, Jack, and Will have to save her. Please read and review. First story. Please be nice...


Luna: Hi everyone! This is one of my first stories, so I hope you enjoy it! It is, as you can already tell, a Pirate's of the Caribbean story. Please read and review!

-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate's of the Caribbean, but I do own Luna Starbreeze. I also do not own Sakura Kahn. Sakura Kahn is a trademark character of a friend of mine.

-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

A young woman was walking down the streets of Port Royal. She was a fairly tall girl with mid-back length, black hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a red fighting kimono **[AN1]**. She was carrying a broken katana **[AN2]** and had a very ticked off expression on her face. Another girl was walking silently next to the first one. She had midnight black knee-length hair and silver eyes. She was wearing a silver tricorne hat. She was wearing a pair of black trousers and a silver shirt with a matching vest. They both found what they were looking for: the blacksmith's shop. They walked in and saw the brown eyed, brown haired blacksmith who finally had taken over the business. They also saw one other person in the shop and instantly recognized him as a pirate. He was tall and had brown hair with beads in it. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt with a black vest. He turned around and they both noticed that he had chocolate brown eyes with kohl around them. The young blacksmith saw them and stepped forward.

"Hello Ms. Kahn," he said. The silver-eyed girl cleared her throat. "And Ms. Starbreeze," he added along with a blush.

"I've told you, Will. Call me Sakura. Not Ms. Kahn," she said. "And call her Luna," she added. Will laughed and Luna looked around expectantly. Will handed her a bottle of rum.

"This is my friend," he said pointing at the pirate. He stood up.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, tipping his black tricorne hat in a drunken fashion. Luna took his bottle of rum secretly and went upstairs. Jack went to grab his rum and noticed it wasn't there.

"Damnit Luna!" he said, yelling up the stairs.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kahn," Jack said, getting ready to run up the stairs.

"Please, call me Sakura," she replied. He nodded, tipped his hat again, and ran up the stairs. Sakura and Will could hear Jack and Luna yelling at each other. Will looked at Sakura curiously. Sakura shrugged.

"She might know him. She doesn't talk much," Sakura said. Luna yelled 'HA' rather loudly.

"If you two don't keep it down, Norrington's going to catch you!" Will yelled. Jack snorted.

"Shut it Will!" Luna yelled. Sakura laughed.

"What you need, Ms. Kahn?" Will asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the sword in her hands. Will nodded and blushed.

"It should be done by the morning," he said as Jack and Luna began arguing again. Luna laughed. A cannonball sailed harmlessly over Port Royal and Jack nearly fell down the stairs because he was running so fast. Luna walked down the stairs.

"Nice meeting you, Sakura," said Jack. Jack ran out the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sakura asked.

"A lady? Cursing? Unbelievable," Will said. Luna rolled her eyes as Sakura laughed.

"You'll find that I am unbelievable," Sakura replied. Luna grabbed another bottle of rum.

"That was the cannons of Jack's ship, the _Black Pearl_," Will said.

"The legendary _Black Pearl,_" Luna said. Sakura looked disbelieving.

"I've been on it," said Luna and Will together. Sakura still didn't believe them. All of a sudden, Jack ran back in the shop.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. Jack gasped for breath.

"That wasn't the _Pearl_," he said.

"I thought you knew those cannons?" Will accused. A knock sounded on the door and Luna and Jack ran upstairs.

"Who is it?" Will asked.

"Will? It's Elizabeth," said a female voice from behind the door. Will rushed to the door.

"Elizabeth! You shouldn't be here!" Will said. Sakura always had a crush on the young blacksmith, and seeing him with Elizabeth made her extremely angry. She ignored the feeling, but a little voice in the back of her head didn't.

"That bitch! She's stealing your man! What are you going to do about it?" it asked. Sakura sighed.

"Nothing," she said, inaudibly. The voice muttered something inaudible and kept quiet.

"THAT'S MY RUM!" Jack bellowed, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. A second cannonball hit the _Dauntless_.

"Shut up, you ass!" Luna yelled. Elizabeth walked to the end of the stairs.

"Both of you knock it off! You're acting like children!" she yelled. Jack went to go downstairs, but a thump was heard, telling them that Luna had just tripped him.

"Shut up you damn slut!" Luna yelled. Sakura burst out laughing and Elizabeth turned and glared at her. Jack got downstairs and gave her a hug. Luna nearly barfed when she came down.

"Jack, if you don't let Elizabeth go, I think Luna's going to flip on your _butt_," said Sakura. Jack spun around so quickly, he knocked Elizabeth over.

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" he growled.

"Calm down Jack," said Luna, ignoring Elizabeth. The third cannonball hit the one spot it was aiming for: The Governor's Mansion.

-------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Luna: Hope you liked it!

[AN1] A fighting kimono is a pair of pants and a shirt connected, making it easier to fight. Japanese style of clothing.

[AN2] Katana is Japanese for sword.

-Luna Starbreeze


End file.
